Werewolf
by SYNdicate 930
Summary: AU. In which Aomine and Kise turn into their respective Halloween costumes, and Aomine's animal-side and instincts heat things up. A request off tumblr. One-shot.


**REQUEST from an Anon on tumblr**: _ooh ohh! how bout a halloween fic, where Aomine gets turned into a werewolf and his natural insticts are to dominant the oh so submissive, and puppy-like Kise. ;) it's too much isnt it. lol_  
**Rating:** T-M?

"How much longer are we stuck like this?"

"I dunno." Aomine shrugs, and scratches the fierce itch at the back of his neck.

"What is happening!? This can't be real—"

"I'm starting to feel kind of weird…" He mumbles, but Kise doesn't hear as he is too busy panicking.

"Oh my God—What's going to happen to us now!?" Kise starts to hyperventilate, and Aomine steps in front of him to put his hands on his shoulders in a calming manner, and he can feel his tense muscles relax instantly. He likes the way he calms at his touch, but doesn't say a word. Aomine tells him to take deep breathes, but Kise stills sounds and looks like a fish out of water, flopping about and on the verge of fainting.

Kise lifts a hand to bite it softly, and he screams. He can feel abnormally sharp canines—If he had put even the slightest amount of pressure, he was sure he would've of bled. Then again, did… _things_ like him even bleed? "How am I going to go out in the sun to play basketball with everyone like this!? Vampires burn up in the sun, don't they? How am I going to do photoshoots—I won't even show up in pictures!"

"Calm down." Aomine says.

The change in Kise is apparent—His skin is paler, his honey eyes are lifeless and dull, like gold hidden under a perpetual shadow, and his canines noticeably longer, and as sharp as the tip of a knife. Aomine see's them poking every so slightly under the other's upper lip, and can't help but stare at them as Kise talks. Aomine feels his own with his tongue—His are sharp, too, as well as the rest of his teeth.

"And I'll have to drink blood! I don't want to drink blood! I don't even suck on my papercuts or anything—"

"I said calm down." There is a struggling in Aomine's gruff voice as a strange vigor rushes through him. It is animalistic, and strong.

The change in Aomine is quick and abrupt, and he can feel it as his body begins to tremble uncontrollably. Suddenly, he collapses onto his hands and knees with a painful groan as a feeling of acid soaking through his being takes over, and Kise follows to crouch down in front of him. Ears poke out of his dark blue hair, and he feels like he's taken a blow to the head.

"What happened!? Aominecchi?"

Aomine feels hot. His blood feels like fire, and it's burning him up inside. He can't take the fire that consumes him, so he strips out of his cozy black sweater. This does nothing to help as the heat is persistent and unbearable. Kise looks at him worriedly, his brows furrowed as he reaches for Aomine's arms. Kise can feel him shuddering in his palms, and he tries to comfort him as much as possible."What's wrong, Aominecchi!?"

He can't speak.

His words are caught in his throat, and he attempts to articulate his words only to find himself coughing.

The moment Kise's hands make contact with his bare skin, Aomine shudders, his senses heightened to the point where he can smell the faintest scent that is Kise's shirt. It is an intoxicating mixture of laundry, subtle cologne, and something that he can only describe as uniquely Kise.

Aomine sniffs aloud like a dog, before launching himself at Kise.

The blonde yelps in surprise, and screams at Aomine to get off of him. He can feel Aomine ripping open his shirt, the sound of fabric being torn and buttons falling to the wooden floor filling his ears. He tells him to stop as it is an expensive material, but Aomine doesn't seem to care—or even understand—as he tears the top off completely, leaving him in nothing but his black slacks, and black and red cape that serves as a blanket they are both sprawled upon, their limbs a tangled mess in Kise's living room as Aomine makes a move to peel off his own shirt.

Kise averts his eyes to the side shyly, his cheeks as red as the inside of his cape. "Aominecchi!? What are you doing!?"

Aomine says nothing, and does nothing but sit still atop the flustered blonde. Kise's face turns a sharp red at the sight of Aomine's chiseled muscles and hard abs. Kise licks his lips absentmindedly, and catches himself before his hands make their way to run over the other's chest, now pretending to shove him away instead of feel him up. "Aominecchi, g-get off!"

At this point, being a vampire is no longer a problem as Aomine suddely reaches for the waist of Kise's pants. The boy screeches, and slaps Aomine's hand away.

"No, stop it!" He cries, his face getting redder by the second before turning into a tomato as Aomine slips out of his bottoms. Before he even has the chance to scream once more, he finds his pants being torn off, and lying on the floor beside them in a ripped mess beside the remains of shirt. "I swear, you owe me a new outfit—_Ahh_."

Aomine grinds their hips together, and Kise moans beneath him. The noise he makes drives Aomine insane, and he leans forwards to ravish Kise, kissing him greedily before making his way down to kiss, lick, nip, and even bite him in a lustful frenzy—Doing anything to make him sound like _that_ again.

Aomine knows what he's doing, and he's fully aware of it all, but he can't seem to control his actions. His body has a mind of his own, that conflicts with his sense of right and wrong. Though he tries to stop himself, that aroused expression in Kise's face and voice makes it harder to keep up his resolve.

Kise tries to fight him off, but finds himself weak and vulnerable to Aomine and the audacity and power in his touches. Every little thing Aomine does makes him arch his back, and heat to pool in his crotch. He can feel his erection rub against Aomine's through the fabric of their boxers, and he claws at his tan back. This isn't going to be enough, and Aomine seems to agree as he pulls Kise's underwear off before slipping out of his own.

He pushes his way between Kise's milky thighs, and, as he lays spread out, his body tingles with excitement as he bucks his hips playfully. As he peers out the window behind Aomine, past the furry ears that pop up among his dark, navy locks, Kise see's the full moon shine brightly behind the almost painting-like fluff of clouds and smiles, wondering when full moons made werewolves transform _and_ send them into… heat like _this_.

Kise feels hot. His blood feels like fire, and it's burning him up inside. He can't take the fire that consumes him, so he begins to rock himself to the rough pace Aomine moves himself—In and out, in and out, that raw sound of skin against skin filling their ears. This does nothing to help as the heat is persistent and unbearable. It isn't enough, and they find themselves moving in time together, suddenly another animalistic transformation taking place as Kise let's his desire take over him completely. The fire in their stomachs builds and builds and builds until—

Aomine closes all the blinds. The apartment is pitch black, minus the light from the dimly lit candles and flashing TV screen. Kise had been complaining about it long enough, that he decided to do him a favor. He read that sunlight would kill him instantly, and Aomine doesn't want to take that chance.

The morning after is always the worst, and Aomine is never a morning person. He seems to have come back to his senses, and the energy he exerted the previous night has caught up with him as he staggers sorely to the couch to sit beside Kise, who snuggles up to him immediately.

"How much longer are we stuck like this?"

"I dunno." Aomine shrugs, and scratches the fierce itch at the back of his neck.


End file.
